marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-21993)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-21993 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canada | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Tod Smith | First = What If? Vol 2 46 | HistoryText = The past history of Wolverine of Earth-21993 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the point prior to the X-Men travelling to Muir Island to battle the Shadow King. In this reality Wolverine and the other X-Men would be called by Charles Xavier along with the members of the New Mutants and X-Factor. At the meeting Xavier would express his displeasure with the progress the teams had made in human/mutants relations while he was out in space. Wolverine would be the largest critic of Xavier's criticisms but would stick by Xavier when Cable and the New Mutants would clash with Xavier. After Cable assassinated Xavier, Cyclops and Marvel Girl, Wolverine would be consumed with rage and the desire for revenge. During their funerals, Wolverine and Storm would be at odds about how to deal with Cable dividing the X-Men into two camps, one group led by Storm wishing to bring Cable to justice and Wolverine's half who wanted only vengeance. Both groups would be decimated from attacks by many of the X-Men's villains. However, Wolverine and his team would ultimately track down Cable and the New Mutants. Wolverine would kill Cable, but not before Cable would insult Wolverine by telling him Xavier was a better man than him because while Xavier was driven by his convictions Wolverine was driven only by base emotions. Not understanding what Cable meant, Wolverine would lead his X-Men on a quest to eliminate all of the X-Men's former foes, slaying Mr. Sinister and the Nasty Boys. In the aftermath of the incident Psylock would leave the group throwing Wolverine in a fury and making his fellow X-Men wonder if what Cable said was true. Ultimately, the US Government would unleash the Sentinels following Magneto's take over of Washington, D.C.. Wolverine and his X-Men would be attacked by the Sentinels, and while most of his team was either captured or slain, Wolverine would escape vowing revenge. He would come across Sebastian Shaw as he was being beaten by a mob. Chasing them away, Wolverine would be given a device that would mask his presence to Sentinels. Wolverine would use a device to break out Sunder, Ice Man, Amphibius, Siryn and La Bandera to form a new team of X-Men. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Adamantium Category:Superhuman Senses Category:X-Men members (Earth-21993) Category:Howlett Family